1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor package with conformal electromagnetic (EM) shielding structure and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known in the art, electronic components, such as radio frequency (RF) components, are easily interfered with by electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, it is necessary or desirable to provide electromagnetic (EM) shielding for such components.
Typically, a conventional EM shielding structure includes a prefabricated metal lid mounted on a chip in order to achieve the EM shielding effect. However, the conventional EM shielding metal lid is designed and fabricated according to various modules or devices, and is therefore not cost-effective. The prefabricated metal lid is usually fixed on a surface of the substrate. Therefore, the prefabricated metal lid undesirably occupies larger surface area and does not provide adequate EM shielding effect.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an improved EM shielding structure for the semiconductor packages that has greater reliability and that can be produced at lower cost, in order to overcome the prior art shortcomings.